Undeniable Love
by UnknowinglyB
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is just a normal celestial wizard and Natsu Dragneel is a normal fire dragon slayer what do these two have in common? The connection that is unbreakable.
1. Chapter 1

The glimmering of the sun-rayed throughout lucy's bedroom right when her blue-haired friend screamed from the living room. " Wake up Lucy were gonna be late for school!" " Okay okay, I'll get ready!" she responded to her friend downstairs. Fifteen minutes later Lucy went downstairs wearing a black sweatshirt that was definitely larger than needed that went all the way down to the middle of her thigh with a "No One Cares" print on the back and some skinny jeans. She greeted her best friend Levy wearing a nice blue blouse with a white jacket and some skinny jeans. "Where have you been were going to be late let's go!" putting a piece of toast with butter in her blond-haired friend's mouth while shoving her out the door with there backpacks already in the small black car."What's the rush we still have time to be" stopping in the middle of her sentence realizing it was going to be five minutes until the bell rings "step on it, Levy!" "See I told you we were going to be late, well might as well try not to be!" The small levy said while literally stepping on it.

"Oh thank goodness we made it on time,I was getting a little worried that we were going to be tardy." A panting Lucy said to levy while going through a sliding doorway. When they were walking into homeroom there friends Erza and Juvia greeted them,"Oh great you guys made it on time Juvia and I were worried that you were going to be late for the bell."Erza said walking up to Levy and Lucy with Juvia beside her."Oh, Juvia wants to tell everyone something."Looking to the ground having a slight blush of what she's about to say. "Yea Juvia what is it?"Levy asks."Yea Juvia what's wrong"Lucy asks and with Erza saying afterwards,"Yea what is it?" With a slight concern of what's making Juvia acting like this. "Oh it's nothing like that, it's just Gray asked me out this weekend."Saying quietly to make sure no one heard. Gray is actually very popular with the ladies good looks, kind to other people, and of course the whole stripping situation. Since he was so popular on a daily basis he would always have at least five or six people confess to him through him confessing to someone else would definitely be a shock to the school and especially the girls he turned down."Really!" All three of the girls said loudly making the whole class turn their attention to the sudden outburst."Sorry." Lucy said trying to not make anymore of a disruption than she already did."really!" They said in a whisper still surprised."Yes, Juvia was walking home and we ran into each other and he said he wanted to ask me something,

*Flashback*

"Oh hey Juvia!" Saying as he walked up to her,"Oh hello Gray!" Slightly blushing since she has had a huge crush on him ever since they met each other."So um I was just wondering if you had any plans this weekend?" Also slightly blushing since he never really felt like he feels for her."Oh uh Juvia has no plans why?" Juvia asking just to make sure he means what she thinks he means. "Oh um, Would you go on a date with me this Saturday?!" Saying as fast as possible because he could not deal with the embarrassment that goes along with confessing."I would love to Gray" Saying happily wondering if this was just a prank or even if it was real at all."Okay,then I'll pick you up at three?"Happily smiling to her response and blushing."Uh yes Juvia will meet you then!" Also happily smiling and blushing while responding."Okay see you then my lovely water princess!"He said while running to set things up for the date even though it was only Tuesday."Okay bye" Yelling back and also nearly fainting of what he told her getting all giddy inside and excited for her date.

*End of Flashback*

"OMGosh that's amazing I'm so happy yay! Yay! I am so shipping Gruvia right now!" Levy said exited while scream whispering to make sure no one heard them."Yes indeed I am in fact also shipping you two I have known Gray for a long time and I'm happy to know he's happy and one of my friends is happy with him I must tell Jellal later!"Said and also happy and excited Erza."Me too me too I love the idea of you two together especially since you have liked him ever since middle saying while getting more closer to everyone to make sure no one else heard their conversation.

*Bell rings*

All the students ended their conversations and headed back to their seats."Okay, a class so I guess we'll be doing attendance first so like is anyone not here….. Okay so after that, we have a new kid or whatever so uh come in already your wasting my precious sleeping time walks through the doorway. Built, good-looking face, and with some oddly salmon colored hair girls seem to like him telling how there looking at him definitely."Okay well, I guess introduce yourself ya know like name, magic, etc, stuff like that I guess?"The teacher saying while putting her head down to fall asleep."Hello I'm Natsu Dragneel I use fire dragon slayer magic and I hope we can all become good friends!"Bowing his head,"Oh okay so I guess you can sit next to um um what's her name?"Mumbling to herself thinking of what her name was."Oh got it Lucy Heartfillia please stand up."Lucy stands up, then sit back down. "Teacher oh and um it looks like I'm going to sleep and since has the first three periods she can show you around and stuff goodnight leave when the bell rings again peace!"Natsu sits down "Hi I'm Natsu nice to meet you." "You too I'm Lucy so I guess when the bell rings I'll show you around and take you to your first-period class which is history." "Yea sure so um-" gets cut off by a bunch of people surrounding him (mostly girls).Lucy leaves to go talk to her friends about earlier.

*Wait I wanted to talk with her a little longer.*Natsu thinking while she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I don't know what about that girl but I feel this weird attraction towards I'm kinda freaked out now uhh great I can't even talk to her with all these people surrounding , I can just talk to her later I guess.I wonder if I can talk to through the swarm of people surrounding him.0nce he finally was able to get out of the "barrier" surrounding him he walked up to the group who was still talking about the date with Juvia and his arm around a certain blond beauty,"Hey, what are you guys talking about?!"Uh, can you not do that?"Slightly blushing from his action of putting his arm around her."Oh sorry didn't mean to do that I guess we have a connection"*Wink*.Also blushing and embarrassed just realizing what he just said to her,"Sorry for that too".While putting his hand on the back of his head and smiling that was quite cute and making the other girls watching him swoon.A still blushing Lucy responds,"Yea it's okay I guess it's cool with our connection and all."Smiling at her funny joke she just made but realized all the girls were glaring at cute!Okay, Natsu gets it together.

"So um are we okay to talk or is that going disturb the connection between you two."Say's a certain redhead grinning at both of them with levy and juvia doing the same." Erza just stops we don't need this situation to get any worse." Whispering to her friends while gesturing around the room where all of the jealousy eyes were on realizes too about what she means."Sorry, this is all my fault I didn't mean to be an inconvenience to you three."No, it's okay honestly let them stare anywho since you've her let me introduce you to my friends," gesturing to the three girls in beside her," the one with the long blue hair is juvia."."Hello, Juvia is pleased to meet you."."Juvia speaks in the third person, Next is Erza with red hair","Hello","She is also the vice president on the student council, next we have Levy,"Hi nice to meet you","and there you have it that's all my friends."Oh thanks, hi it's also nice to meet you all including you, Lucy."Responding to all of Lucy's friends while there were still envious eyes locked on them.

*Bell Rings*

"Oh looks like we gotta go to history, see you guys at lunch and see you at 4th period Levy!"While rushing Natsu out the door to make sure they weren't late."Okay bye, see you!"Bye!"See you in 4th period!"Everyone saying while rushing out the door too to make sure they wouldn't get caught up in the hallway traffic."Why are we going so fast We still have a few more minutes?" Questioned the salamander while running out of breath.*Wow this girl can run.*"Were trying to avoid the traffic these hallways may seem wide now but there actually thin within the first few , yay were here." Smiling while entering.*Why does she look so dang cute but I can't have anything else happen to someone I love* "Okay here come look outside."Showing the pink haired dragon slayer outside the door."Oh wow, it is packed!"Amazed by the number of people in the hallway."I know right kay so we still have a couple mins. Until class starts so what you wanna do." Asking him while walking back to their seats. "Well, why don't you tell me more about you like what type of magic do use?" Asking the blond while standing beside her desk." Well for starters I am Lucy Heartfilia I use celestial magic and yup that's it I guess."Looking up at him *Wow he really is an amazing specimen isn't he I look at him.*"Hey Natsu?"Yea what's up?" Wondering what that look on her face is."Well, I was just wondering Why do you look so attractive and cute at the same time?" saying while leaning in"I mean seriously though you look just such attractive specimen I have to say seriously."Looking astonished at what she just said to the pink haired Natsu."Well uh I mean I just work out I guess?" Still processing what she just said." Oh really? Wow, I guess that makes sense I wouldn't know that I could ever do that it would get in the way of me watching T.V." Truthfully answering her pink haired friend. "Well Lucy I don't think we need to work out I think you look pretty good yourself." Blushing while he was talking to her. Then a short white haired girl walked through the door."Hey, Lucy who is that?" Lucy looked over to where Natsu pointed, "Oh that's Lisanna she's a sweet and nice girl but some people say if you make her not on her good side she can be messed up. Though I've never seen that side of her we've always been good friends and I'm also friends with her older brother and do you ask?" Smirking at him."It's not like that I was just teacher came in, "Hello class." Sitting in her chair." Oh looks like we have a new student today if you need anything please ask. Oh and just call me ." "Thank you ."

Time skip to Lunch

"Hey, Natsu! Want to come sit with me and my friends during lunch?" While walking through the hall next to Natsu."I'd love to Lucy." They walk into the lunch room and head over to get their lunches." Hey, Lucy thanks." Smiling at her with his signature grin."What for?" He put his hand behind his head,"For being my friend." Lucy blushes,"Oh no it's no problem I like hanging out with you Natsu."Turning her head away from him so he wouldn't see her bright red face."Okay, let's go." They start heading over." Okay so you already met Ezra and the other's, but this is Gajeel, Jel.." Getting cut off by two certain fire and ice users.

"Natsu!","Gray!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu!" "Gray!"

"What are you doing here?!" Both Gray and Natsu question each other at the same time.

"Oh well looks like you know Gray." A certain blonde said sitting down herself.

"Wait, something's wrong," Said a still surprised pink haired mage.

"What? That you finally realized that you were transferred to the wrong grade and have to go back to kindergarten." Replied a smirking gray satisfied by his insult.

"No, you little Elsa. I was wondering where Romeo is?" Natsu said sitting down wanting to finally eat after not having anything for a full five minutes.

"Oh him he is with his little girlfriend Wendy, still can't believe he scored a girl before me." Gray mumbled the last part to himself " Wait what did you call me?!" Finally having Natsu's comment sink in.

" Um… I was just wondering how do you guys know each other?" Asked a curious blonde.

" Yes, indeed I would like to know," Said the student council president while eating the strawberry cake her boyfriend/ vice president gave to her.

Natsu and Gray both look at each other and shrug while answering at the same time, " Childhood friends"

Not wanting to waste any more time of not eating her cake she just answered with a simple, " Valid " and continued on with eating her fifth cake that Jellal just randomly popped out for his scarlet rose.

*End Of Day* ( Cause I'm Lazy)

" Hey, Luce!" Said a running Natsu to Lucy who just walking on the sidewalk

" Oh hey Natsu" Answered the blonde

" I just wanted to know if you had any plans?" " Please say no!' Thought a nervous Natsu

"No why?" Asking Natsu

" Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the beach on Sunday and we could bring the guts too."

" Oh well sure though we should wait until spring break which is only next weekend because some of the guys have plans this weekend," Lucy said with her heartwarming smile. Or at least that's what Natsu thought.

" Oh okay cool," Said a grinning Natsu

'Why do you have to look so darn cute!?" though the frustrate blonde

Sorry for such a short chapter.


End file.
